


To Be Captain

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mermaids and Mermen, Alternate Universe - Pirates, M/M, SpUK Week 2017, SpUkotpweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: The only sound to grace the ship is a mournful song.





	

Antonio takes in a breath of the salty air and hums softly. He knows for certain that the day is going to be interesting. He smirks softly, tapping on the tank of the mermaid he caught. “Lovi! Wake up gorgeous!” He purrs, another sick smile coming to his lips. “I need you to find Captain Kirkland for me, okay? I’ll be back in a little bit with some food for you, you need to have it by then.” He orders, then steps out onto the deck. A few members of his crew wave but most just stay on task. 

Antonio goes into the kitchen and helps the cook make breakfast, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He thinks that by working with his crew, there’s less of a chance of a mutiny, so he does. He cleans the deck, washes the dishes, and makes the meals with his crew, though the other tasks are left to his crew. If he didn’t help, he’d be quite bored as well, since Arthur only comes around every so often and he doesn’t care for reading. 

After breakfast Antonio grabs some clams and seaweed for Lovino and takes it back to the tank. “Did you find him? Where is he? Does he have something good to steal for once?” He asks, smirking. Lovino looks up, eating the food brought to him quickly then nodding. 

“There’s a cluster of islands not far away. He’s there, I don’t know why. I can’t sense anyone else there.” Lovino says, curling up in the sand, closing his eyes. “He seems to have some gold, but other than that, is just as destitute as usual, Captain.” Lovino doesn’t care much. He’s comfortable in his tank and Antonio showers him with gifts of gold when he has the information that Antonio needs. 

Antonio nods, going to his map to look for the islands on there. He grins as he heads to the wheel, steering the boat in the direction they need. Antonio is sure they can make it to the islands by nightfall with the right currents and wind. He huffs softly, mildly bored, so he heads to his room. 

“Lovi, sing for me.” He whispers, grabbing a book off of his bedside table before laying down on the bed. He reads while the merman sings songs in his native language. Antonio glances at him. “What does that mean? It sounds so mournful.” He murmurs. Lovino looks up at him then down again. 

“I can’t translate it. It doesn’t mean anything in any other language.” Lovino responds. “But it is a sad song.” He shrugs and curls up to sleep, not caring if Antonio wants him to continue singing. The captain sighs and closes his book. He looks at the ceiling for a while before drifting off as well. He wakes with a start when a crew member slams his fist against his door, and gets up. 

“Yes?” He asks, opening it. 

The crew member smirks. “We have sights on Arturo. He’s lying on the beach over there, drunk out of his mind.” 

Antonio smirks as well, pulling out his spyglass and looking through it. “I see him as well. I’m going ashore on a boat. Be ready to come and protect me at a moment’s notice.” He gets in a boat and starts to row ashore, going over to Arthur and poking him with his boot. “Arturo! Come play, you’re being boring.” He kicks him harshly. That jerks the blond awake, making him glare up at Antonio. 

“Oh Anthony, you’ve come to play? What are we looking at today?” He asks with a smirk before smashing their lips together harshly. Antonio tastes blood in his mouth as Arthur pulls away and smirks, wiping at his lip. 

“I wasn’t looking for that kind of game today. I’m here to gloat. You’ve lost everything, haven’t you? Your crew finally mutinied.” He pulls out his sword and tips Arthur’s head up with it. “And now you’re coming with me.” He angles the sword down and grabs Arthur by the front of his shirt. Antonio drags him to the boat and tosses him in. “What’s that look for? I haven’t done anything you haven’t seen before.” He gets in the boat, starting to row toward the ship. Arthur glances at the sword, then moves toward Antonio, kissing him again. 

“Anthony, I could do so much for you and yet you want to lock me up in your dungeon? Tsk… Don’t you think that’s kind of pathetic? Even for you?” He nips Antonio’s neck. The Spaniard jumps, pushing him back a bit. 

“You’re funny.” Antonio growls, glaring at him. Arthur moves back, grabbing the sword as he does. He points the sword at Antonio’s throat, smirking softly. 

“Haha… I win. I suppose you expect me to demand you let me board your ship and I suppose you expect that I’ll let you go. But not this time, Anthony, because in the end, I’ll always be a worse person than you. You let me go too easily.” Arthur shoves the blade into Antonio’s stomach. The Spaniard looks up at him in shock, gripping the blade and slicing his hand in the process. 

“What… What have you done? Why?” He asks, coughing up blood. Arthur laughs, kissing him again, the disgusting taste of blood transferring to his lips. 

“Because I wanted to, darling.” He smirks before pushing Antonio out of the boat and rowing back to the ship. He climbs up, laughing as a few crew members point their guns at him. “That’s no way to treat your new captain, now is it?” 

The only sound to grace the ship is a mournful song.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pirates


End file.
